Izumina Fluff - Sensual Cuddling
by Afallon
Summary: Two lovebirds enjoy a night of snuggling with each other. [Sensual Fluff] [Coverart from Justanotherbnhalover]


"Haah…"

A low, content sigh left the lips of a pink, alien girl name Mina Ashido as she lays on the bed sheet in bliss. Giving a throaty purr as she felt the very finely toned body of her love above her, gently caressing her in a loving cuddle. It was rather adorable to her to a degree, for her boyfriend to be such a cuddle bug. Not that she complains of course, she very much enjoys this slow, sensual grind of skin against skin. Of simply basking in his warmth. Listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. The fact that he was here at all, to be able to physically touch and hold. Was all she desired, for life had not been gentle to her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya.

She supports his dream to be the number one hero, she truly does. Yet to her shame she could not help but harbor that sliver of selfishness that desire Izuku to not always charge headlong into danger, to stay by her side and be safe. But that wouldn't be right, it would be a betrayal to the qualities that she found wonderful in Izuku. Despite her faith in Izuku to always come out of situations alive, her small fears briefly come and go whenever his arms move up and down to slowly stroke her back. She could feel it, the reminders of how close Izuku was to not returning. From the texture of his scar tissue, and the the slight deformation of his right hand that is currently making its fourth trip down her back. A act that she gave a pleased moan too.

While the uncertain future does worry her, she pushes those thoughts away. All that matters was the here, the now. Izuku is alive, in her arms and in her bed. Wrapping her pink arms around Izuku she held him tight to her to bury her face into the crook of his well toned neck. Their legs became intertwined with each other in a leisurely manner. A moan reverberated in the air only this time is was by Izuku as he was hugged by Mina.

"Aaah…"

Mina gave a soft, blissful exclamation as Izuku starts to leave of butterfly kisses from her temple to up her neck in a steady pace. He made a proper kiss on her cheekbone that made Mina purr. He slightly drew his head back, his emerald eyes locking to the gaze of Mina golden eyes. Passion clearly evident in their gaze.

"Can I kiss you, Mina?"

He spoke in a soft, caring voice. Mina stared back at him with lidded eyes, she reach hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, answering his question with a kiss. Izuku groaned softly from the bottom of his throat as he began kissing Mina. He kisses her in the slow careful manner that he always treat her with, but it was not something that now fans Mina burning desire. Her arms held him harder against her, grinding their bodies together as they deeply kiss.

Using the arm around his back she tugged, making them roll on the bed so that she was on top. They continued to kiss and caress each other with restrained passion, both knowing the walls are thin.

Minutes pass with the lovebirds simply making out in their embrace. Eventually the kissing slowed down as they tire themselves from the physical stimulation. It ended with Mina setting her face down back to the crook of Izuku neck and simply lay there. Izuku gave one last, happy groan as he feels Mina soft breathing on his neck. Their bodies remain tangled.

"I love you Izuku, so much…"

Mina softly says to Izuku, eyes closed as she lulls herself to sleep to the rise and fall of his chest. To the song of their beating hearts. Never in her life would she consider these to be her most precious sounds, the sounds of a human being alive.

"I love you too Mina, you are so important to me."

Izuku replies in the same loving tone. He never did dream of him being in this scenario. Heck he never view himself as someone would take interest in. But somehow Mina of all people saw something in him, the most hyperactive girl in UA with a meekful boy. If one was to told him months ago that he would be in a loving relationship, he would most likely been flustered and brush it off as a silly notion. Now here he was, laying in bed in the warm embrace of his girlfriend and he couldn't be more grateful.

"Mmm…"

Mina gave a sleepy moan as she nuzzles her cheek against Izuku to which he smiles at the affectionate display. He moved one of his hands that were resting on her back to start massaging it. Gently kneading her back muscles with his firm fingers.

"Haah, that feels...amazing love. Thank...you"

Mina speech became more incomprehensible as both bliss and sleepiness enshrouds her mental state. Izuku continued to stroke Mina's back, taking enjoyment of bringing his girlfriend to peaceful sleep. As lay there, feeling the weight of Mina entire form against him. He could not help but become misty eyed out of happiness. So happy in meeting such a wonderful person that is Mina Ashido.

Izuku arms wrapped around Mina again to hug her. His eyes started to drift shut to the sight of pink hair that obscured half his vision. Sleep does not come immediately, so he waits for that moment by passing the time with focusing on Mina's strawberry body perfume that wafts into his nose. It was a pleasant scent that in the combination of being intertwined with her is a rapturous experience.

"I...love...you."

Izuku let out in a quiet whisper. So close to sleep that he was unaware of Mina seemily hearing him by slightly tightening her embrace, sleepily nuzzling into him like a kitten with a peaceful smile on her face.


End file.
